Human Needs
by CrescentSapphire
Summary: Oral Hygiene is important!


Title: Human Needs

Category: True Blood

Rating: T, for language

Status: One Shot, complete

Summary: Honestly, in all the TrueBlood fics I've read, the phrase 'human needs' pops up. Randomly I thought, what if the vampire got curious what their human was doing in the bathroom? So this simple, sweet bunny bit me and I wrote it out. I chose Godric as the vampire, because he's my favorite. He's paired with the female OC of your choice (named here as Selene, for simplicity's sake). This takes place directly after the whole Fellowship of the Sun debacle.

I do hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

.

.

.

They arrived at the nest safely. Godric was pleased to see his home filled with the important underlings of his area; they had a lot of work to do. Eric's progeny, Pam, sidled up to him,

"Grand-maker, Nan Flanagan will be here within the hour to hear our report."

He nodded in acknowledgement, watching as she walked back to Eric, who seemed to be stirring up Sookie.

A hand clasped his own, and he smiled.

"Hi there." Selene whispered.

He tugged her close, dropping a kiss on her head as he breathed in her scent.

It was a long day; his mate looked exhausted, but managed a smile for him.

"Would you mind terribly if I, erm, took care of my human needs?" She pulled her puppy-eyed expression on him, and he gave a small nod of affection.

"Of course little one. I will be busy for some time. Please feel free to use anything you wish."

She squeezed his hand one last time before making her way to his bedroom; he watched her go with affection. Humans always seemed to have little cleaning rituals, he mused. Godric glanced at his watch, surveyed the crowd, then smiled to himself. _Even after 2000 years, I can still be curious…_

Making his way to his room, he felt amusement through Eric's bond, and he could only smile at his progeny before following Selene into the bedroom.

.

.

.

Selene sighed happily as she finally _finally_ got around to cleaning the fuzz off her teeth. A knock on the bathroom door startled her mid-brush.

"Er, hello?" Her tentative greeting was somewhat muffled by her toothbrush.

"Little one, may I come in?"

She glanced at the mirror, noticed her foamy mouth, and rolled her eyes. _I guess tonight won't be a sexy night_, she pouted.

Leaning to spit into the sink, she called out,

"Of course."

Godric opened the door, then stared in apparent fascination as she gargled.

_Honestly, _she thought, _ I can't be any MORE attractive right now, can I?_

"What are you doing?"

Leaning to spit again, she used a facecloth and smiled at him, "Cleaning my teeth. Oral hygiene is nothing to joke about mister!"

He seemed interested, Selene thought bemusedly.

"Haven't you ever seen someone brush their teeth before?" She asked.

He paused a moment, then came further into the spacious bathroom and jumped lightly to sit on the countertop.

"It has been… some time… since human needs interested me."

He quirked his lips a little, and leaned forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear,

"You interest me. Would you mind if I… observe?"

_Wow this is not sexy at all_. Selene let out a huff of laughter, before getting out her floss.

"Whatever rocks your boat buddy. Just know this is quite boring."

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

Selene drew a length of floss out, cutting it before winding it around her fingers.

Godric actually _gaped_, "WHAT are you doing?!"

Selene actually laughed at the sight of him. Oh lordy-loo, one of the oldest vampires on earth is scared of dental floss!

She held out the string wound tightly around her fingers, calming down slightly as she carefully explained what flossing was.

His reaction was priceless. He watched with rapt fascination as she flossed. Selene tried to stop giggling and let him watch.

At one point he muttered to himself, something about untold wonders of the human mind, but she rolled her eyes and finished up.

Both of them were disgusted at the used floss, and agreed there _has_ to be a better disposal method.

She began to wash her face, and silence descended a moment.

Selene hummed a bit as she worked the exfoliating scrub over her chin, but as she went to rinse her face, she heard Godric make a noise.

Looking over at him, she noticed he seemed… puzzled? He saw he quirked eyebrow, and elaborated his thoughts, "I do not see the purpose of doing such an act to one's face."

Selene smiled and handed the bottle of face cream to him, so he could read the directions as she explained,

"It's a substance used to exfoliate-er, soften and clean the face. I use it every so often to keep my face pretty."

His eyes were locked on her movements, and she chuckled a bit as she rinsed her face clear. Patting her skin dry, she reached for her toner.

"This is quite the endeavor." He commented.

"Yep, humans have come a long way in commerical products." She wetted a cotton ball, and practically hear his brow furrowing at her actions.

Seeing Godric open his mouth, Selene quickly explained what toner was. He leaned back, appeased, and watched her closely.

Being with Godric meant being comfortable with his deep gazes. Selene learned to love them; he was completely focused on her, and damn if it didn't make her feel special. The sting of the toner brought her back to the present. She winced a bit at the nip, but soldiered on.

Finishing up, she cleaned up the countertop and put away her products, giving Godric a little twirl as she did.

He slid off the countertop and went to hug her.

"You do this, every night? Even when exhausted, even when the products used harm you?"

"Well… it doesn't hurt a lot, just smarts a little-"

"And you do this… for me?"

His eyes were full of wonder, at human capabilities, at endurance, at their spirit. More importantly, at Selene. He seemed completely exhilarated.

"Oh Godric. I take care of myself because you deserve seeing me at my best."

He gave me a sweet kiss, "You are magnificent, little one."

Selene blushed, and tucked herself up against him, "I love you Godric."

She felt him move her to the bed, setting her gently down.

"As I you, little one."

A huge yawn escaped her, and she saw him smile. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, he then tucked himself up behind her.

Snuggling into the pillow, Selene smiled as his arm came up to circle her waist. She felt protected, and covered his hand with her own.

"Godric," She mumbled, already half-asleep.

He was nuzzling her hair, and hummed a response.

"Don't they need you?" Another yawn.

"We deserve a night off dearest."

A light kiss landed on the nape of her neck, and she smiled.

.

.

.

Yay!

I hope you have a great day!


End file.
